love unknown
by Deidara.TenTen
Summary: what happens when you get giant bombs, a love not meant to be, and the akatsuki? hell unleashed and confusion at the end. sorry the summary isnt so great, this is my first story. but i think its good!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I do not own naruto! if i did it would be a lot diffrent and the art would be very very crappy. i do not own any of the characters (although i would love to own madara) and i do not own anything that has to do with naruto so no sueing me!)**

"Deidara, I love you. I can't live without you. Please take me. I want you" Ten Ten says while holding onto Deidara tightly. During the years that she had been trying to fight the Akatsuki she had been sneaking around with Deidara. Eventually they fell in love.

"Ten Ten you know things won't last between us. I told you we can't get close." Deidara says as he looks away. He holds onto her as well but he can't look at her when he says those words. He himself has fallen in love.

"I don't care how dangerous it is. I love you too much to ignore my feelings, please love me back"

All of a sudden Deidara kisses Ten Ten passionately; he shows his love through the kiss. He tries to show her how much he really does love her as he wraps his arms tightly around her even more. Holding her as close as possible. After a long passionate moment they separate lips.

"For as long as I live I will remember you,

As long as nature remembers its pastures,

As long as a mother remembers a child,

I will love you and remember you the same.

And when my last breath finally falls out of my lips

The word will fly with the birds and the wind until they reach your heart,

Because my words will be for you." Deidara whispers out of his soft and gentle lips and then he disappears, leaving Ten Ten alone. She knows she won't see him again for a very long time. So she falls to the ground and weeps screaming his name. She screams his name and screams for love, she screams for him to remember her. And then she finally falls to the ground and silently cries again. She looks beside her and can see a clay bird. Then she looks all around her and there are 3 clay birds. She has memorized what a clay bird is by its appearance. The first one is a bird of transportation. The second is a spy bird. The third is a bomb. On the bird of transportation there is a note. On the not there is one sentence.

"Use my art in times of **NEED **

With care, Deidara"

She puts them all in her pocket except for one, the bird of transportation. She had learned the jutsu to bring them to life weeks back so she did exactly what Deidara taught her to do. She flew off back to the leaf village where she would pretend like nothing had ever happened. She grew to be a very angry person. She took battles to the extreme ever time. Even when she was just sparring she would almost kill whoever she was with. Then one day she made a horrible mistake. She was in a battle with Neji and couldn't seem to beat him. She had liked him until she met Deidara. She still had small feelings for him but never showed it. He was too strong for her at that state. She remembered the clay figures. She still had them with her. She took the bomb out and preformed the jutsu. When she threw the bird at him it turned into several very strong bombs. He couldn't see it coming and got hit instantly by all 5 bombs, killing him the second it exploded. She felt no regret but she knew the punishments that would come her way. So she ran away. She decided to live her life as a rogue ninja. As she walks out of the leaf village she scratches a line across the symbol on her bandana. For the next 2 months she dedicates her time to finding the Akatsuki layer. She uses the spying bird to spy on Tobi, and eventually follows him back to the layer. When she gets there everybody is in it. Deidara rushes up to her immediately and grabs onto her.

"You idiot why are you here? You could be killed!" Deidara says angrily.

"I want to join the Akatsuki. I'm a rogue now and I want to be a part of this." Ten Ten replies.

Suddenly Itachi pops up out of nowhere and looks at her with a huge interest. Then Pein, Zetsu, Kisame, Tobi, and Hidan join him. The rest of the members don't even care. Tobi bounces up and down and shakes her hand.

"Hi I'm Tobi! You wanna join don't you?"

"Um, yeah I do." Ten Ten said

"Well i would be happy to let you join! on one condition!" Tobi says still acting like a little kid.

"Ok sure. wow this is easy, whats the condition?" TenTen said releaved at how easy she could get in.

Suddenly Tobi doesnt have the cute act, his voice is deep and serious.

"You must fight me and not die." his voice has a deep almost demonic tone to it that gives everybody in the room chills. Even Pein and Itachi shiver in their cloaks.

Ten Ten gulps and tries not to shake knowing that it couldnt end well. "O-ok i will fight you. O-on one condition."

"What would that be my lovely Ten Ten?" He says in a less creepy and more interested tone. you can hear Deidara in the backround growling from him saying the words "**MY** lovely".

"Take off your mask. show me who you really are a-and your true name." everybody ion the room gasps, shunning her for asking such a disraceful thing.

"How dare you ask that you little punk! he wouldnt take his mask off for a kid like you!" Konan said from the back of the room.

"As you wish miss Ten Ten. you see, these idiots havent figured out that if they just ask then they shall recieve. its pitiful really, they have lost their manners."

Ten Tens heart beats faster along with almost everybodies in the rooms. Only Itachi had seen him without the mask. they had been in a relationship for 2 years but then Tobi moved on. Realizing he wanted love and a wife. not a boyfriend who craves sex every moment of the day. ever since the breakup he never took off ht mask. not even when he sleeps. so everybody moves just a bit closer trying to get a good look. first he takes off a wig and thick long spiky brown hair flows down to his waist. then he slowly takes off the mask. revealing two black eyes and a perfect face with no flaws. Ten Ten blushes

"Wow, he is really hot" She thinks to herself. then he speaks. now his voice is in a gentelmanly tone. the voice itself is as perfect as his hair or face.

"My name is Madarra Uchiha, and it is a pleasure to officially introduce myself to you."Madarra bends down on one knee and gently grabs one of her hands then kisses it. Ten Ten blushes and tries not to studder, then she kicks him right in the head sending him flying.

"Never let your guard down Madarra, you never know when the fight will begin. i except your challenge. so lets fight!"

After an Hour passes by of fist fighting they both decide to use something else to their advantage. Madarra decides to use his sharingan for speed and to know when she is going to strike. Ten Ten decides to use her scrolls. She can tell exactly where he is and Thrown out a scroll in mid air. But right before she does the hand signal the scroll seems to have split in half and Madarra had made a cut in her side with a kunai.

"what? How could that have happened? I have never seen somebody so fast. not even sasuke can use his Sharingan that well. i have to keep my guard up. ha! little does he know i now have the Byakugan. For once i am happy about Neji's death. Thank you neji i will put your eyes to good use." She smirks and turns on her Byakugan Instantly seeing his chakra Points even from far Away. She instantly runs up to him and hits as me as she can as fast as she can do it. Madarra dodges a bunch but every time he gets hit his dodges are a little bit slower. Eventually he can barely move and she hits one more. sending him flying 200 yards away.

"He is going easy on her, does she really think she can beat him?" Hidan says with a snear on his face.

"She will survive. i have faught with her and trained her myself. She can fight him just as well as you could Hidan. She is a weapons master too. Apparently she killed her ex boyfriend/team member and took his Byakugan. thats why she ran away and turned into a rogue like us. She is just as strong as half of us right now. So dont judge her until you yourself have faught her." Deidara says sounding more serious then they have ever heard him.

"You love that girl don't you Deidara" Zetsu says also in a serious tone.

"Yes i fell in love with her the moment we had our first kiss. i had to leave her but now she has found me. it trully makes me happy but i am worried for her safety with us."

"well well well the youngest member of the akatsuki has fallen in love. I guess we will have to protect her, for you Deidara" Kisame says.

"Yes i think we can all agree to that" Says pein.

Everybody nods their heads in aproval as they watch Ten Ten fight. She does very well for somebody as younge as her.

"Thank you, brothers." Deidara said for the first time in his life.

"Wow, you actually called us your brothers for once. looks like you really can accept you are a part of the akatsuki family." itachi says with a laugh.

"I still hate your Sharingan advantage and i will always have hatred towards the Uchiha clan Itachi but, no matter if i like it or not you are my family now. so i will accept that."

Back on the battle feild the fight is finally over. Ten Ten is on the ground and cant move at all. Madarra stands over her with a sword in his hand. the sword seems to be made out of chakra.

"well congradulations. the battle is over and you are still alive. you have more potential then anybody in this clan. good job, you are now an official member of the akatsuki." Madarra helps her up and walks her back to the others.

"Ok guys lets go back to the layer. Time for a Mission!" madarra picks Ten Ten up Bridal style and starts to carry her back. Hidan being arrogant and foolish decides to speak up.

"Hey who are you to order us around? Pein is our leader!"

Madarra walks right up into his face and whispers into his ear. "remember when Pein told us he is not the real leader? and that the real one needs to hide out for a while? that is me, so i suggest you shut up and do what i say. that is, if you value your life"

Hidan gulps and emediatly walks back to the layer. Everbody follows and about halfway there Ten Ten passes out.

When they get back to the layer Ten Ten wakes up on a bed. Madarra's bed to be exact.

"Oh good you are awake. Here take off your strange womans clothes and put this on. dont worry i wont look." Madarra says as he throws the cloak at her.

She changes out of her clothes, watching him the entire time. even though he almost killed her and she knows she shouldnt she is starting to trust him. he seems trustworthy to her although he doesnt know why. sh ehopes she gets to see him on a mission so she can see him at his full potential. she finishes putting the cloak on and then hugs him, surprised he gasps. He hasnt been hugged for years. he hugs back and slowly one tear falls down his face. He wipes it away emediatly and then they let go of the comforting grasp of the hug.

"Why did you hugs me?"

"Because, you didnt kill me. its because of you that i get to be a part of a family. and i'm glad that i can finally be with deidara. you are a great leader Madarra-dono." Ten Ten said with the highest of respect.

"thank you, i have a feeling you will be a great student. how would you like to train with me today?"

"yes i would love too! i want to learn everything you can teach me!"

Madarra is happy that somebody actually appreciates his style of fighting. Nobody has ever wanted to be trained by a psyco killer like him. so they go out into the main meeting room and he decides to make his orders.

"Training partners! Itachi and deidara, zetsu and pein, Konan and kakuzu, Hidan i want you to go spy on orochimaru. i heard he is planning an attack on us. Ten Ten and i will be training today."

"Deidara!"

"yes sir?"

"You dont have a problem with this order do you?" Madarra says with a smirk. Deidara knows that Madarra will flirt with her but he also knows she wouldnt let him.

"No sir no problem at all." Deidara says with gritted teeth.

"good, well then. everybody, train!" the second he says train everybody disapears to do exactly what he said. then Madarra leads Ten Ten to their training ground.

He teaches her all about speed and how she can be faster and how that really helps in a battle. He teaches how important strength is when it comes to speed and lets her try to get his pressure points but this time he dodges as fast as he can. she hits him 3 times out of 100 tries. when its over they are both very tired and decide to lay down in the shade of a tree. but before they even start walking she falls down of exhaustion. Madarra catches her and holds her bridal style. he looks at her tired face and a feeling wipes over him. a feeling he hadnt had in many many years, a feeling he has been wanting to feel for decades.

"thanks Madarra, im sorry Sempai but i am really tired from that." Ten Ten says with the little breath she has left. then Madarra's face moves closer. his face is within an inch of hers and they both blush.

"Madarra-kun looks so innocent and cute when he blushes" Ten Ten thinks to herself.

Suddenly he closes her eyes and lightly presses his lips on hers. Ten Ten cant think anymore, all she wants to do is kiss back, so she does. they kiss more passionatly as they both blush. she wraps her arms around his neck and he still holds her in his arms. the same feeling swipes over both of them. Suddenly Deidara walks up and see's both of them locked in a passionate kiss. his eyes turn red with hatred for the Uchiha and yet tears stream down for the depression in his betrayel. he doesnt know exactly how to react. he was never angered much or sad much. he never cries when he is in pain. but this was too much pain to handle. so he just screams.

"MADARRA! TENTEN! WHY?" he falls to the ground and cries even harder. letting the salty tears stain his face. madarra and TenTen turn around and see deidara. TenTen realized her mistake and freaks out. she cant believe what she just did. madarra has no expression on his face. he doesnt regret what he had done. he thought he was falling in love with her and needed to kiss her, thats when he found out he was in love.

"you know what madarra? im going to kill the one thing you need to revive your tribe. you both broke my heart. you both made out behind my back! sasuke is a dead man!" Deidara yells at him.

"NO deidara! dont you dare!" Madarra says despretly. but its too late. Deidara runs off to find sasuke. he is already out of the village. Deidara throws a bird at him Emediatly and starts the battle. Sasuke is surprised but goes into fight mode the first chance he gets. he turns on his sharingan and attacks Deidara. after a long battle Deidara knows he cant beat him with just a regular bomb. He makes a quick second decision.

"im taking my life and his. then Madarra will never have the life he wanted!"

"Deidara no! get away from sasuke!' Madarra yells with his wig on and the orange mask back on his face.

"Tobi get away. im going to use my biggest bomb and i cant let you die. get away, far away. TenTen, even though you have broken my heart worse then i thought it could be hurt. i will always love you. just remember my poem i wrote a year back"

Madarra grabs TenTen who was with him and starts to run. Deidara takes off his shirt and looks at the giant mouth on his chest. He rips open the stitches and a huge tongue slides its way out slowly. suddenly out of nowhere he explodes. sasuke goes flying back but escapes just in time, yet badly injured. Deidara, now blown to bits died trying to kill the one thing Madarra had wanted most of his life. TenTen screams looking at the explosion. she jumps out of madarra's arms and runs back. debree and ashes fall to the ground as she despretly searches to find Deidara. she knows he exploded but she still searches, hoping to find him still alive. she hopes for a miracle, a miracle that no jutsu would fix. madarra slowly walks up to her and stands by her.

"Dont worry TenTen. i will take care of y-" suddenly a sword stabs through his heart. the weapons master weilding the sword is none other then TenTen.

"You killed the love of my life. i hate you Madarra Uchiha. i always will."

Madarra falls to the ground and blood falls out of his mouth and he falls on his stomach. Crying blood from his black, cold and heartess eyes.

The rest of the akatsuki walks up and looks at the ashes around her and the dead body right infront of her. Hidan takes a long sigh then says

"well Pein, looks like your the official captain."

TenTen looks up at them and then throws Kunai's at them all. they all die instantly. Except for Hidan. She chops off his head then buries it in the ashes and dirt of deidara's remains. She walks back to the leaf village and reports instantly to the Hokage.

"Yes lady tsunade, they are all dead. Hidan's head is buried in a training ground just outside of the sound village. he is still alive but he will never bother anybody again."

"Good job TenTen, you have done a perfect job. nobody believed you could do this mission, looks like we have proved them wrong."

"Yes, i guess you can." TenTen walks out of the rooms and then walks out of the village gates. Madarra walks right beside her and wraps his arm around her as they walk.

"So my love, did you really convince deidara you loved him AND convince the akatsuki you killed me?'

"yes actually. they are all very foolish ninja's. looks like your mighty akatsuki dont know how to prepare for a battle." She says with a chuckle. he laughs aswell and kisses her passionatly. they walk to Orochimaru's layer and looks at all of his men.

"Well Orochimaru, welcome to the new akatsuki." Madarra says right before kissing Tenten again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I do not own naruto! if i did it would be a lot diffrent and the art would be very very crappy. i do not own any of the characters (although i would love to own madara) and i do not own anything that has to do with naruto so no sueing me!)**

"Deidara, I love you. I can't live without you. Please take me. I want you" Ten Ten says while holding onto Deidara tightly. During the years that she had been trying to fight the Akatsuki she had been sneaking around with Deidara. Eventually they fell in love.

"Ten Ten you know things won't last between us. I told you we can't get close." Deidara says as he looks away. He holds onto her as well but he can't look at her when he says those words. He himself has fallen in love.

"I don't care how dangerous it is. I love you too much to ignore my feelings, please love me back"

All of a sudden Deidara kisses Ten Ten passionately; he shows his love through the kiss. He tries to show her how much he really does love her as he wraps his arms tightly around her even more. Holding her as close as possible. After a long passionate moment they separate lips.

"For as long as I live I will remember you,

As long as nature remembers its pastures,

As long as a mother remembers a child,

I will love you and remember you the same.

And when my last breath finally falls out of my lips

The word will fly with the birds and the wind until they reach your heart,

Because my words will be for you." Deidara whispers out of his soft and gentle lips and then he disappears, leaving Ten Ten alone. She knows she won't see him again for a very long time. So she falls to the ground and weeps screaming his name. She screams his name and screams for love, she screams for him to remember her. And then she finally falls to the ground and silently cries again. She looks beside her and can see a clay bird. Then she looks all around her and there are 3 clay birds. She has memorized what a clay bird is by its appearance. The first one is a bird of transportation. The second is a spy bird. The third is a bomb. On the bird of transportation there is a note. On the not there is one sentence.

"Use my art in times of **NEED **

With care, Deidara"

She puts them all in her pocket except for one, the bird of transportation. She had learned the jutsu to bring them to life weeks back so she did exactly what Deidara taught her to do. She flew off back to the leaf village where she would pretend like nothing had ever happened. She grew to be a very angry person. She took battles to the extreme ever time. Even when she was just sparring she would almost kill whoever she was with. Then one day she made a horrible mistake. She was in a battle with Neji and couldn't seem to beat him. She had liked him until she met Deidara. She still had small feelings for him but never showed it. He was too strong for her at that state. She remembered the clay figures. She still had them with her. She took the bomb out and preformed the jutsu. When she threw the bird at him it turned into several very strong bombs. He couldn't see it coming and got hit instantly by all 5 bombs, killing him the second it exploded. She felt no regret but she knew the punishments that would come her way. So she ran away. She decided to live her life as a rogue ninja. As she walks out of the leaf village she scratches a line across the symbol on her bandana. For the next 2 months she dedicates her time to finding the Akatsuki layer. She uses the spying bird to spy on Tobi, and eventually follows him back to the layer. When she gets there everybody is in it. Deidara rushes up to her immediately and grabs onto her.

"You idiot why are you here? You could be killed!" Deidara says angrily.

"I want to join the Akatsuki. I'm a rogue now and I want to be a part of this." Ten Ten replies.

Suddenly Itachi pops up out of nowhere and looks at her with a huge interest. Then Pein, Zetsu, Kisame, Tobi, and Hidan join him. The rest of the members don't even care. Tobi bounces up and down and shakes her hand.

"Hi I'm Tobi! You wanna join don't you?"

"Um, yeah I do." Ten Ten said

"Well i would be happy to let you join! on one condition!" Tobi says still acting like a little kid.

"Ok sure. wow this is easy, whats the condition?" TenTen said releaved at how easy she could get in.

Suddenly Tobi doesnt have the cute act, his voice is deep and serious.

"You must fight me and not die." his voice has a deep almost demonic tone to it that gives everybody in the room chills. Even Pein and Itachi shiver in their cloaks.

Ten Ten gulps and tries not to shake knowing that it couldnt end well. "O-ok i will fight you. O-on one condition."

"What would that be my lovely Ten Ten?" He says in a less creepy and more interested tone. you can hear Deidara in the backround growling from him saying the words "**MY** lovely".

"Take off your mask. show me who you really are a-and your true name." everybody ion the room gasps, shunning her for asking such a disraceful thing.

"How dare you ask that you little punk! he wouldnt take his mask off for a kid like you!" Konan said from the back of the room.

"As you wish miss Ten Ten. you see, these idiots havent figured out that if they just ask then they shall recieve. its pitiful really, they have lost their manners."

Ten Tens heart beats faster along with almost everybodies in the rooms. Only Itachi had seen him without the mask. they had been in a relationship for 2 years but then Tobi moved on. Realizing he wanted love and a wife. not a boyfriend who craves sex every moment of the day. ever since the breakup he never took off ht mask. not even when he sleeps. so everybody moves just a bit closer trying to get a good look. first he takes off a wig and thick long spiky brown hair flows down to his waist. then he slowly takes off the mask. revealing two black eyes and a perfect face with no flaws. Ten Ten blushes

"Wow, he is really hot" She thinks to herself. then he speaks. now his voice is in a gentelmanly tone. the voice itself is as perfect as his hair or face.

"My name is Madarra Uchiha, and it is a pleasure to officially introduce myself to you."Madarra bends down on one knee and gently grabs one of her hands then kisses it. Ten Ten blushes and tries not to studder, then she kicks him right in the head sending him flying.

"Never let your guard down Madarra, you never know when the fight will begin. i except your challenge. so lets fight!"

After an Hour passes by of fist fighting they both decide to use something else to their advantage. Madarra decides to use his sharingan for speed and to know when she is going to strike. Ten Ten decides to use her scrolls. She can tell exactly where he is and Thrown out a scroll in mid air. But right before she does the hand signal the scroll seems to have split in half and Madarra had made a cut in her side with a kunai.

"what? How could that have happened? I have never seen somebody so fast. not even sasuke can use his Sharingan that well. i have to keep my guard up. ha! little does he know i now have the Byakugan. For once i am happy about Neji's death. Thank you neji i will put your eyes to good use." She smirks and turns on her Byakugan Instantly seeing his chakra Points even from far Away. She instantly runs up to him and hits as me as she can as fast as she can do it. Madarra dodges a bunch but every time he gets hit his dodges are a little bit slower. Eventually he can barely move and she hits one more. sending him flying 200 yards away.

"He is going easy on her, does she really think she can beat him?" Hidan says with a snear on his face.

"She will survive. i have faught with her and trained her myself. She can fight him just as well as you could Hidan. She is a weapons master too. Apparently she killed her ex boyfriend/team member and took his Byakugan. thats why she ran away and turned into a rogue like us. She is just as strong as half of us right now. So dont judge her until you yourself have faught her." Deidara says sounding more serious then they have ever heard him.

"You love that girl don't you Deidara" Zetsu says also in a serious tone.

"Yes i fell in love with her the moment we had our first kiss. i had to leave her but now she has found me. it trully makes me happy but i am worried for her safety with us."

"well well well the youngest member of the akatsuki has fallen in love. I guess we will have to protect her, for you Deidara" Kisame says.

"Yes i think we can all agree to that" Says pein.

Everybody nods their heads in aproval as they watch Ten Ten fight. She does very well for somebody as younge as her.

"Thank you, brothers." Deidara said for the first time in his life.

"Wow, you actually called us your brothers for once. looks like you really can accept you are a part of the akatsuki family." itachi says with a laugh.

"I still hate your Sharingan advantage and i will always have hatred towards the Uchiha clan Itachi but, no matter if i like it or not you are my family now. so i will accept that."

Back on the battle feild the fight is finally over. Ten Ten is on the ground and cant move at all. Madarra stands over her with a sword in his hand. the sword seems to be made out of chakra.

"well congradulations. the battle is over and you are still alive. you have more potential then anybody in this clan. good job, you are now an official member of the akatsuki." Madarra helps her up and walks her back to the others.

"Ok guys lets go back to the layer. Time for a Mission!" madarra picks Ten Ten up Bridal style and starts to carry her back. Hidan being arrogant and foolish decides to speak up.

"Hey who are you to order us around? Pein is our leader!"

Madarra walks right up into his face and whispers into his ear. "remember when Pein told us he is not the real leader? and that the real one needs to hide out for a while? that is me, so i suggest you shut up and do what i say. that is, if you value your life"

Hidan gulps and emediatly walks back to the layer. Everbody follows and about halfway there Ten Ten passes out.

When they get back to the layer Ten Ten wakes up on a bed. Madarra's bed to be exact.

"Oh good you are awake. Here take off your strange womans clothes and put this on. dont worry i wont look." Madarra says as he throws the cloak at her.

She changes out of her clothes, watching him the entire time. even though he almost killed her and she knows she shouldnt she is starting to trust him. he seems trustworthy to her although he doesnt know why. sh ehopes she gets to see him on a mission so she can see him at his full potential. she finishes putting the cloak on and then hugs him, surprised he gasps. He hasnt been hugged for years. he hugs back and slowly one tear falls down his face. He wipes it away emediatly and then they let go of the comforting grasp of the hug.

"Why did you hugs me?"

"Because, you didnt kill me. its because of you that i get to be a part of a family. and i'm glad that i can finally be with deidara. you are a great leader Madarra-dono." Ten Ten said with the highest of respect.

"thank you, i have a feeling you will be a great student. how would you like to train with me today?"

"yes i would love too! i want to learn everything you can teach me!"

Madarra is happy that somebody actually appreciates his style of fighting. Nobody has ever wanted to be trained by a psyco killer like him. so they go out into the main meeting room and he decides to make his orders.

"Training partners! Itachi and deidara, zetsu and pein, Konan and kakuzu, Hidan i want you to go spy on orochimaru. i heard he is planning an attack on us. Ten Ten and i will be training today."

"Deidara!"

"yes sir?"

"You dont have a problem with this order do you?" Madarra says with a smirk. Deidara knows that Madarra will flirt with her but he also knows she wouldnt let him.

"No sir no problem at all." Deidara says with gritted teeth.

"good, well then. everybody, train!" the second he says train everybody disapears to do exactly what he said. then Madarra leads Ten Ten to their training ground.

He teaches her all about speed and how she can be faster and how that really helps in a battle. He teaches how important strength is when it comes to speed and lets her try to get his pressure points but this time he dodges as fast as he can. she hits him 3 times out of 100 tries. when its over they are both very tired and decide to lay down in the shade of a tree. but before they even start walking she falls down of exhaustion. Madarra catches her and holds her bridal style. he looks at her tired face and a feeling wipes over him. a feeling he hadnt had in many many years, a feeling he has been wanting to feel for decades.

"thanks Madarra, im sorry Sempai but i am really tired from that." Ten Ten says with the little breath she has left. then Madarra's face moves closer. his face is within an inch of hers and they both blush.

"Madarra-kun looks so innocent and cute when he blushes" Ten Ten thinks to herself.

Suddenly he closes her eyes and lightly presses his lips on hers. Ten Ten cant think anymore, all she wants to do is kiss back, so she does. they kiss more passionatly as they both blush. she wraps her arms around his neck and he still holds her in his arms. the same feeling swipes over both of them. Suddenly Deidara walks up and see's both of them locked in a passionate kiss. his eyes turn red with hatred for the Uchiha and yet tears stream down for the depression in his betrayel. he doesnt know exactly how to react. he was never angered much or sad much. he never cries when he is in pain. but this was too much pain to handle. so he just screams.

"MADARRA! TENTEN! WHY?" he falls to the ground and cries even harder. letting the salty tears stain his face. madarra and TenTen turn around and see deidara. TenTen realized her mistake and freaks out. she cant believe what she just did. madarra has no expression on his face. he doesnt regret what he had done. he thought he was falling in love with her and needed to kiss her, thats when he found out he was in love.

"you know what madarra? im going to kill the one thing you need to revive your tribe. you both broke my heart. you both made out behind my back! sasuke is a dead man!" Deidara yells at him.

"NO deidara! dont you dare!" Madarra says despretly. but its too late. Deidara runs off to find sasuke. he is already out of the village. Deidara throws a bird at him Emediatly and starts the battle. Sasuke is surprised but goes into fight mode the first chance he gets. he turns on his sharingan and attacks Deidara. after a long battle Deidara knows he cant beat him with just a regular bomb. He makes a quick second decision.

"im taking my life and his. then Madarra will never have the life he wanted!"

"Deidara no! get away from sasuke!' Madarra yells with his wig on and the orange mask back on his face.

"Tobi get away. im going to use my biggest bomb and i cant let you die. get away, far away. TenTen, even though you have broken my heart worse then i thought it could be hurt. i will always love you. just remember my poem i wrote a year back"

Madarra grabs TenTen who was with him and starts to run. Deidara takes off his shirt and looks at the giant mouth on his chest. He rips open the stitches and a huge tongue slides its way out slowly. suddenly out of nowhere he explodes. sasuke goes flying back but escapes just in time, yet badly injured. Deidara, now blown to bits died trying to kill the one thing Madarra had wanted most of his life. TenTen screams looking at the explosion. she jumps out of madarra's arms and runs back. debree and ashes fall to the ground as she despretly searches to find Deidara. she knows he exploded but she still searches, hoping to find him still alive. she hopes for a miracle, a miracle that no jutsu would fix. madarra slowly walks up to her and stands by her.

"Dont worry TenTen. i will take care of y-" suddenly a sword stabs through his heart. the weapons master weilding the sword is none other then TenTen.

"You killed the love of my life. i hate you Madarra Uchiha. i always will."

Madarra falls to the ground and blood falls out of his mouth and he falls on his stomach. Crying blood from his black, cold and heartess eyes.

The rest of the akatsuki walks up and looks at the ashes around her and the dead body right infront of her. Hidan takes a long sigh then says

"well Pein, looks like your the official captain."

TenTen looks up at them and then throws Kunai's at them all. they all die instantly. Except for Hidan. She chops off his head then buries it in the ashes and dirt of deidara's remains. She walks back to the leaf village and reports instantly to the Hokage.

"Yes lady tsunade, they are all dead. Hidan's head is buried in a training ground just outside of the sound village. he is still alive but he will never bother anybody again."

"Good job TenTen, you have done a perfect job. nobody believed you could do this mission, looks like we have proved them wrong."

"Yes, i guess you can." TenTen walks out of the rooms and then walks out of the village gates. Madarra walks right beside her and wraps his arm around her as they walk.

"So my love, did you really convince deidara you loved him AND convince the akatsuki you killed me?'

"yes actually. they are all very foolish ninja's. looks like your mighty akatsuki dont know how to prepare for a battle." She says with a chuckle. he laughs aswell and kisses her passionatly. they walk to Orochimaru's layer and looks at all of his men.

"Well Orochimaru, welcome to the new akatsuki." Madarra says right before kissing Tenten again.


End file.
